startrekgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek Voyager Elite Force
Star Trek Voyager Elite Force is a First Person shooter game developed by Raven Software and published by Activision in 2000. It uses the Quake III Arena engine and is set in the Star Trek universe on the Star Ship Voyager. Plot You take Control of Ensign Alexander Munroe on the Star ship voyager he is apart of the Voyager Hazard Team Under the command of lieutenant Tuvok. The game begins with a short tutorial mission aboard a Borg ship, where Alex has to rescue his fellow squad mates. Munro manages to locate the others, but kills himself and them by blasting the control panel for the force field restraining them. The mission is then revealed to be a holodeck exercise, which Munro just failed. Voyager is then attacked by a mysterious alien ship. They manage to destroy the attacker, but upon exploding it radiates an energy wave which transports them to an unknown location. After Munro helps to avert a warp core breach, they are attacked by Pirate's Which consist of Klingon's,Imperial Terran's From the Mirror Universe, Hirogen and Malon , They steal much of Voyager's supplies. Making matters worse is an energy field being projected by a nearby station, which is draining Voyager's power. The Hazard Team is sent to a nearby alien ship to gain information on the area. This mission goes awry when aliens begin appearing from nowhere and attacking them. Several members of the team are apparently killed, though they are later found housed in stasis pods. The aliens, who identify themselves as Etherians, eventually manage to communicate properly with the Hazard Team, and the ordeal is waved off as a misunderstanding. With the information that is gathered from the Etherian ship, the crew learns that the station is called the Forge. The Hazard Team is sent to collect to isodesium, an element which will counteract the energy field draining power from the ship. The closest source is a hodgepodge space station, made up of various ships that have likewise been trapped: Klingon's, Imperial Terrans, Malon, and Hirogen. Munro manages to collect enough samples, and even fends off a Hirogen Alpha along the way, but trouble strikes once more when the Borg intercept them at the airlock. Lt. Foster is captured, Ensign Lathrop is killed, and the isodesium is stolen. Ensign Munro leads the mission to the Borg cube to retrieve Foster and the isodesium, joined by Seven of Nine. Rescuing Foster is an optional sidequest, and can be failed without affecting the mission. Matters are complicated when the Borg take the team hostage, leveraging their freedom and the isodesium for assistance with a Species 8472 infestation on board. If the player rescued Foster, this deal is delivered through Seven of Nine; otherwise, it will be a converted Foster who does so. The Borg attempt to double cross them once they succeed, but Crewman Chang detonates explosives he has placed, destabilizing the Borg and allowing the team to escape. Soon after installing the isodesium, the Forge sends out a Harvester probe, designed to tear Voyager apart for supplies. To stop it, the Hazard Team infiltrates an old dreadnought (essentially a flying cannon) and uses its weaponry to disable the ship. This is accomplished just as the ship attaches to Voyager, and so the team must fend off the hoard of Harvester aliens that it disgorges onto the ship. Once the invasion force is stopped, the Hazard Team uses the vessel to sneak onto the Forge and disable it. While on the station, it is revealed that there is a plan to start another Forge, and Munro disobeys orders in order to destroy it. A spider-like creature, The Vohrsoth, is the final boss for the game, seen in the last playable level. The mission is a success, and the Forge is destroyed, allowing Voyager to continue on its way home. Gameplay The Gameplay of Star Trek Voyager Elite Force is like many other FPS but has a few extra Things like helping with Repairs on Voyager. Holomatch Holomatch is a multiplayer mode that is played on the holodeck it can be against other people or bots you can choose from a wide variety of skins from Hirogen,Klingon,Vulcans,Humans and much more. There are also match modes like deathmatch, team deathmatch and capture the flag. There are also more on the Expansion for Star Trek Voyager Elite Force. Cast All the actors lended there voice to the Game from the start except for Jeri Ryan but later was convinced by Voyager producer and co-creator Brannon Braga after Playing the Game who's voice was later added in an expansion. Weapons See Star Trek Voyager Elite Force Weapons